Chibi Vampire
by Spirit of the Heavens
Summary: Kagome isn't a normal vampire! She's more of a blood donor. When Inuyasha is enough trouble for her Kouga comes along making it all even more worse. How will she survive this trouble?


Hello everyone!

Hopefully everyone who reads this story will love it! Idea helped by the idea of the Inu Crew (I.C.) and the Global Pen Pals Community (G.P.P.C.), vampires, rich kids, evil uncles, and normal teenage kids, or some kind of like teenage kids! We, as in the G.P.P.C. members, friends and family, me and the cast of the Inuyasha series would like to thank you for reading this story! Well, you will find out the people in the cast at the end of all the chapters! I don't want to give away their identities!

Well I hope you love the story!

Any mistakes **_please_** tell me, thanks!

Many thanks to:

Daydream14 (Best Pen Pals FOREVER!!!) - giggles - - smiles -

XXFRESH PRINCESSXx

Kaylene (little sister of course!)

Song of Separation

Song of Seperation

ChiChobitz

4BDNdesire

Kikyo-hater-forever

Lyytleshortie

Mew Rin (you e-mailed Song of Separation a long time ago! Hope you never forgot about that!)

Dreamlover1102 (such a awesome story A Familiar Stranger! O and it's ok if you don't want the idea. Just happy to pass on idea's cause like I mean once you got an idea to give out you that you really love you oughta atleast give it out before you like you know go KABOOM! Right? LoL)

Kawaii-mahou

Nagine riame joaquin

Inukagkisses

Dark.kagome.demon

Midnightangel16

And last but not least

The Inuyasha crew!

All the others who seem as if like

"What did **_I_** do to get thanks?"

Well here's your answer!

you messaged meeeeee!!!

Or Song of Separation basically first… (Lol)

**_MOST THANKS TO xXFRESH PRINCESSXx FOR GETTING MOST OF THE IDEA ALONG WITH ME!_**

I'm happy to get messages and you all inspired me with sort of friendships long distance! I hope the rest will love this story as well as review! Thank you all who inspired me with your sort of friendship even if it was through my best buddy song of separation that helped me make this fanfiction! Gratz to all those who read this too!

SNEAK PEAKS!!! O and some of these don't go sort of as planned haha lol so it's all varied.

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry… It's here!" A moment later' her fangs sank deep into the boys throat!

-------------------------------------------------

"No! Somebody help!" The man grabbed her from behind, pushing a handkerchief against her face.

-------------------------------------------------

Rankled by Sesshoumaru's icy tone, Kagome turned around. There stood Inuyasha, red-faced and panting. He'd follow her.

-------------------------------------------------

Well story time!

Presenting!

_**!!Chibi!vampire!!**_

Chapter one: Prologue

As the sun sank behind the row of scattered houses, the sky turned rusty brown, like the color of dried blood. Kagome Higurashi panted like a basset hound as she ran through the gathering shadows of the nature park. The night wind kissed her feverish cheeks. _Quickly_, she thought, _I have to find someone now!_

Kagome looked like a typical high school girl with her sailor uniform, satchel, and her mid-back length hair. Her eyes round and white in her flushed face, she glanced around desperately. She ran deeper into the park, looking for all the world like she was fleeing from a pervert. Yet no cries of help issued her from her parted lips.

_There's someone!_

Running faster now, Kagome focused on a bend in the path where a boy sat alone on a pale granite bench. He appeared to be a high school student, but she didn't recognize his uniform. _Must be a private school_. His features may have been pleasing, but his face was currently twisted in irritation as he glared down at the cell phone in his hand.

_BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP, BA-DUMP!_ Kagome's heart pounded.

Blood surged through every inch of her body, boiling over, roaring in her head like a rushing river. _Oh no, I can't hold it off any longer! I'm gonna blow!_

Kagome was now deep in the miniature forest of the Shiihaba Nature Park, the twisting trees thick around her. Their gnarled trunks and the branches hid people from view even during the day, so most visitors rarely followed this particular path to its end.

There was no one around there but the boy. He was her last chance.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he turned warily towards Kagome. He stood up as she closed the distance between them. And that's when she tripped. Not over some thick, treacherous root, but a pebble. A mere pebble!

_Oh, no-not again!_

She started to curse her chronic clumsiness, but the rising ground but her off. Her face smacked into it with a jarring thump, rattling her blood-flushed brain. Everything went black except for sparkling, red bursts of light.

"Are you ok?"

A strong hand wrapped around Kagome's arm and helped her up. The boy's pale face swam into focus like the moon emerging from a cloud. He knelt before her, looking right into her eyes. Her headlong dash and subsequent tumble clearly had him worried.

"What's wrong? Where you running from something or to somewhere?" he asked.

At another time, she might have fumbled for some plausible explanation, but right now all she could manage was a reflexive moan. Her heart pounded so loudly-_surely he must be able to hear it._ Her blood was so hot that her veins felt like they were melting.

She'd heard about this spontaneous human combustion; this had to be it. Not that the cause of her condition was any more reassuring. The pain brought tears, blurring an already darkening world.

"Are you ok? You're burning up! Should I call an ambulance?" He fumbled with his cell phone; even in the dim light, she could tell he was flustered.

Wishing the sky would suddenly pour down cool rain, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Um, miss, you're chocking me…"

"I'm sorry but I Can't stand it anymore!" Kagome's grip tightened around him.

The boy grunted in surprise at her strength. He couldn't see the canines emerging from between her slightly parted lips. Their size was comparable to those of a leopard; they were just as sharp as the fangs of a cobra-and they were just as hollow.

"I can't ssshtand it any more!" Kagome cried, her emerging fangs making her lisp.

"Um, miss, do you have me confused with someone else?" Held tightly in her grip, the boy suddenly knew why they called the transition from sunset to night the Magic Hour.

And then Kagome sank her fans into his neck.

The boy's body shook spastically. His eyes widened in shock. The light faded from them; the sky reflected such darkness. Kagome held him tight, her body against his, her fangs still buried in his through, which her feverish state felt as soft and cool as an ice cream sandwich. The wind carried the coppery whiff of blood.

At last her lips left his flesh. She took a tissue from her satchel and wiped her mouth as her fangs sank back into her gums. When the boy crumpled to the ground, she didn't even notice. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

Kagome was still panting. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuffled her feet from side to side in a clumsy little dance, unable to stop shaking in the afterglow, trying to hold in the roaring blissful feeling that roared through her.

Wings flapped overhead.

A bat fluttered down out of the sky and landed on the boy's head. It folded itself like an umbrella across his face and looked up at her with glittering black eyes.

"Yura, you came!" Kagome said.

The roaring in her eyes finally faded. Kagome shook the cobwebs out of her mind and looked around, feeling a tinge of relief when she finally spied her younger sister standing in the shadow of a tree.

Yura wore a long dress, garnished with quite a few frills. The black silk material contrasted with the hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in platinum waves. Her face had high cheekbones and looked elegant, with no trace of baby fat, despite her tender years. Even Kagome had to admit she was breathtakingly beautiful, the kind of girl whose delicate little feet a whole nation of Lolita-lovers would prostrate with joy. But there was nothing lovely or graceful about the voice that cackled at Kagome. "Hah! Kagome, you're puking pathetic! How much longer 'til you learn to clean up your own messes, ya good-for-nothing cow?"

The girl's lips never moved. The wooden puppet's mouth simply clacked open and shut in time with those harsh words.

Kagome stamped her foot, stubbing her tow on a root. "Yura! I asked you to stop using that stupid ventriloquist's dummy! If you're going to insult me, atleast do it with your own mouth."

Yura's pretty mouth curled into a sarcastic grin. The doll continued its clacking stream of vitriol. "Yo fish-face, learn to do something as simple as erase a single human's memory before mouthing off at your betters. There we were, working away on our beauty sleep, when we get woken up early to deal with your latest _craptastrophe._ Maybe you oughta show Yura a little more respect for covering your bony butt."

Sighing, Kagome bored her head. "Sorry. As always, thank you."

Yura's expressions softened and her lips finally parted. "Well, at least you got it through safely this time." She glanced down on the boy sprawled on the ground. "Pretty! Never seen that uniform. Must be some private school for rich kids. But he looks around your age. You know him?"

"No. I ran out of time, had to find someone quickly, and he was alone."

Yura tapped her foot delicately against the same root Kagome has stubbed her still-aching toe. "You know this is going to happen every month, right? Why didn't you pick someone long before you reach the crisis point? C'mon, Sis, learn from experience!"

"Yeah I guess you're right," mumbled Kagome, flexing her sore tow and rubbing her sore face.

"Next time, don't just go with the flow. Make sure you've already got a good victim already lined up, same way you make sure you have a tampon ready."

Anyone with merely human vision wouldn't have been able to see Kagome turn beet-red, but the single human present was still unconscious. "Please don't say that word loudly!"

The phone lying next to the boy rang. His body twitched.

"The pretty boy is about to wake up," Yura said in a theatrical whisper. "I've erased his memories, so no harm done if he sees you. What do you think?"

"Eww, no! It would be too embarrassing if he ever suspected. Let's run for it!"

Kagome bolted down the path, running more like a moose than a deer, despite her delicate frame.

Yura sighed, shoulders sagging. "You know, Sis, most vampires would be less worried about embarrassment than getting caught!"

"B-b-but it _is_ embarrassing!" stammered Kagome. "I can't help how I feel!"

As might be easy to guess, the two sisters belonged to an ancient family of European vampires, their ancestors having emigrated from the Carpathian mountains over two hundred years ago. Kagome, however, had a number of qualities that made her unique among the "children of the night." Far from being adventurous, these qualities made some members of the family question whether or not she could truly be called a vampire at all. More than once she had been called the family's greatest shame, and not just when she was out of earshot.

She had no abilities to manipulate the memories of humans. She was fine with sunlight and garlic. Her night vision was not perfectly accurate, leaving her more than just a bit afraid of the dark. And most importantly, she _never_ drank human blood.

It was all so embarrassing!

"You can stop running now," Said Yura. "At this point, it just looks strange. Besides if you keep it up, you're just going to trip again."

But Kagome had already taken another nosedive. As she picked herself up, a bat fluttered down in from of Yura.

The delicate girl met its beady gaze for a moment, and then imperiously waved it away.

The bat chased moths through the halo of the nearest streetlamp before skittering off into the inky sky.

"It says the pretty boy left the park and got into a chauffeured Benz."

Kagome rubbed her sore knee. "Wow! I guess I was right when I thought he looked rich. Must be nice not to have to work a part-time job after school." She heaved an envious sigh. Being the only member of her family who needed to use the light meant being the one stuck with the bulk of the electric bill. Not that this kept her toes from stubbing on the furniture.

"Whatever," muttered Yura. "There's a more worrying problem with that boy."

"What? I didn't h-h-hurt him, did I?"

Yura snorted. "You? Not likely! But the bat says that as he got up, he kept saying, 'I could _swear _that there was a girl here'!"

"Eek!" Kagome panicked, waving her arms like she wanted to join the bat in flight. The boy's memories had clearly not completely erased. "Oh no, Yura, what will we do?"

Yura shrugged. "Some people are harder to wipe than others. But it's all good. Sure, pretty boy 'could swear' there was a girl there before he passed out, but so what? What's important is that he has no memory of being bitten." She smiled calmly. "The bat listened to his conversation with the driver. Turns out his house is pretty far away and it was only a coincidence that he was in this part of town. As long as he doesn't have your face in front of him to jog his memory, he'll stop worrying about it soon enough. Everything should be cool."

Kagome sighed with profound of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. Maybe I can be an ordinary high school girl once again, at least for the next month!"

"Yeah, and the next thirty days maybe I won't have to come rushing to your rescue. Playing the cavalry gets kind of old."

"Sorry, Sis." But Kagome found herself thinking more about the boy. She'd probably never see him again. They moved in very different circles, so much that they must as well be living in different cities or on different worlds. What little he remembered of tonight he's soon forget. He'd certainly never know she was a vampire.

_I'm safe_ she thought. _My toe hurts and my head hurts, but I'm safe. He was very handsome… but I'm safe, and that's what matters._

Until three months later, in July.

-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-

So how'd you guys like it? Yeah I'm sorry it's so God damned short but I didn't have enough time. Tell me if it's good or not!

Inu Crew: Tell her by reviewing or sending her a private message!

O and I also need a Beta Reader. Atleast one!

Inu Crew: Only penpals of Ki may enter for being a Beta Reader!

I will also have other stories! Each story may only have **_ONE_** Beta reader alright?

Inu Crew: Don't forget Kinnochi is coming up soon!

Kinnochi and Chibi Vampire sneak peaks avalible for reviwers. HUGE sneak peaks avalible for penpals. ONLY FULL LENGTH SNEEK PEAK CHAPTERS for Beta Readers.

Inu Crew: So you better hurry and try to snag a Story for being a Beta Reader!

Beta Reader will be chosen after a few chapters. I will write down names on slips of paper and chrunch them all into balls. I will mix them all up and then throw them into a rolling thingy for bingo. I will tell you the winner as soon as possible to choose who is the new Beta Reader. If you're lucky enough I may want even more Beta Readers!

Inu Crew: So don't miss out on your chance! Beta Readers only get full length sneak peak chapters while the rest only get part. Here are the Beta Reader Rules:

Inuyasha: Don't copy and paste the chapter and give it to someone else! They'll just spread it and that won't be much fun now will it?

Kagome: Do not try and change the whole thing with a different plot. Just please check for any errors or spelling corrections that may be needed.

Sango: Please do not have a weird feeling of having a lemon in this story. No, there will **_NOT_** be a lemon at all. This story should also be able for kids to read and there won't be much bad words but a few. Rated K+

Miroku: Do not ruin this story by saying this story is your if Mizuki is to leave FanFiction. If you are to say that and if someone that is a friend of Mizuki knows or hears about it Mizuki shall and will go online and delete the story at any costs for this is her story and not yours whether you like it or not so don't go around and say that this is your butt.

Sango: HENTAI!!! -Hirakotsu hits his head and goes unconcious-

Me: -Anime Sweat Drops...-

Sango: Scratch that. Put : shall and will go online and delete this story at any costs for this is her story and not yours wheather you like it or not so don't go around and say that this is your STORY.

Me: Arigatou

Sango: No problem.

Shippo: O and also whatever you do, do not spoil it by giving out hints and clues as to what might happen next in the story. It will spoil the reviewers! Might beg for more info.

Me: If you are to defy any of the rules above then you are to be kicked out of being my Beta Reader and a new Beta Reader is to be selected.

Kirara: Mew

Girls: KAWAII!!!

Me: Ok now we gotta go. Time's up here. Remember if you are to become one of my Beta Readers please do not defy any rules or regulations of the rules above. Also you must have AIM or YAHOO Messenger so I may e-mail you for the info.

Inu Crew: Well Ja Ne!

P.S.

Me: Is Miroku ok? -poke poke-

Sango: Yeah he'll be fine. I wonder how his skull stays together though...

Me: Yeah like how Kagome's skirt manages to stay down no matter what the weather in an Inuyasha episode or movie. -poke poke pokey poke poke-

Kagome: HEY!

Me: What it's true! Don't you agree Sango-chan? -poke poke poke poke poke poke pokey poke poke-

Sango: -nods-

Kagome: -storms out of the room-

Me: -snicker- -nudging slightly with elbow on tummy instead of poking now-... (BAADDD Idea... SOMEWHERE is unprotected!!!)

Miroku: -pretends to stur-

Me: -wide-eyed- I'M NOT EVEN A TEEN FOR KAMI'S SAKE! AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!! -eyes turn into pure evil and madness-

-Grabs the nearest sharp object which is currently my laptop and hits him, a direct hit, on the head-

Sango: Hey, nice hit!

Me: Thank you. Overnight secret activites really do help :D -clasps hands together-

Sango: Lol

Miroku: X.X

Me and Sango: Pervert -We leave the room-

Sesshoumaru: ...

Inuyasha: What? We weren't even in this episode! What are you doing here then? I was just here for entertaiment.

Sesshoumaru: I w-

Inuyasha: Sssssssshhhhh!!! -already has his hand clamped over his mouth- you'll spoil it!

Sesshomaru: -glares saying "Let go of me you filthy half-breed or else"

Inuyasha: -Let's go of his mouth- Good now leave.

Sesshoumaru: No, nobody orders me around.

Me: LEAVE SESSHOUMARU OR ELSE I'LL HAUL YOU OUT WITH A CHAINSAW MYSELF! AND THAT ALSO INCLUDES YOU INUYASHA! TAKE MIROKU WITH YOU!

Inuyasha: -Mutters curses under his breath while Sesshoumaru leaves as to make sure he doesn't get to haul or drag Miroku out.-

Me: O and also if any of you want, you can go ahead and join us G.P.P.C. (Global Pen Pals Community). We just get to know each other, have fun, and if you're lucky enough, meet each other! I'm meeting you soon Bri when I visit L.V. Alright? DON'T YOU FORGET IT! I'm not sure if I am moving there but for sure I am going to visit so you better get ready when I come for a visit one day Bri! Tell me for more info. about what you can do with the G.P.P.C. NO PERVERTS ALLOWED!

Miroku: T.T

Me: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

Sango: -knocks Miroku unconsious-

Me: Thank you he was starting to creep me out.

Sango: no problem now please kindly continue.

Me: With the G.P.P.C. you can lay back, talk, chat with others from across the world about random stuff, gain new idea's for your schools such as donating to those who are less fortunate, get online homework help, and share music and more! It would be best if you have a Yahoo or AIM messenger. I would recommend a AIM messenger where there are tabs at the side or the Yahoo messenger for group chats. The AIM for separate chats because there are tabs at the sides where you can just click them to go to separate chats instead of having to go down and look for the name and Yahoo messenger for group chatswhere many people go into one. If you wanna join please tell me. I will tell you when we start. I just made up the G.P.P.C. system just yesterday or so at night. My arms feel like spaghetti and its 12:45 AM right now so I hope I get a lot of people joining us!

Don't forget to spread the news if you think this is a good idea! Goof around, chat for fun, download the latest AIM for the video camera or microphone, share your idea's world wide. Global friendships world wide! Meet and chat with new friends and learn about their culture and languages!

Rules about the G.P.P.C. on my profile!

O and everyone in the story is HUMAN! Except the vampire family of Kagome Higurashi. Also her parents names are different! They are ------ Maaka and ------ Maaka. You will understand about why they have different names later in the story and their names are blocked out! LOL.

Inu Crew: Well cya next time!

Me: CIAO!

P.S.

All the news, hot stuff, and all that tell me to set up in my profile for others to read! Poems to DayDream14! Anything else you wanna put up tell me! Anyone with the (xXx) are able to tell me about your cool friendship or so and maybe I might consider making you a (xXx) too! Limited amount of (xXx)'s due to many people that may or may not join! So hurry! Get to know me you get to have better chances slightly and maybe. That also includes DayDream14! Well I gotta go! My head hurts! CIAO!

Credits:

Thanks to...

The creator of the G.P.P.C. (Global Pen Pal Community) system...

Mizuki!

All members of the G.P.P.C. system!

All family members, and friends!

My stuffed toy Kirara! -Anime Sweat Drops- Lol -giggles-

Also my stuffed toy animals! LOL -giggles-


End file.
